


Spilling Grace

by oracleskald



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Devotional Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleskald/pseuds/oracleskald
Summary: This poem was a commission I took during TechnoCoven to write a devotional poem for Aphrodite. I am sharing it here (with consent) both because I am proud of it, and because writing it was my first experience of channeling. She seems like a kind deity. And she says #queerlivesmatter.





	Spilling Grace

Risen from seafoam the Goddess sings;  
words of awe and tones of beauty,  
wisdom dripping like honey from between  
her lips. And as she does,  
bright, shining, wanderer of love,  
she cups your chin and whispers:  
“Student, child,  
creature of earth and fire.  
Do not be afraid,  
do not be confused.  
For you are as wonderful as each  
and every one of my kindred.

"I know the struggles  
of being seen, of being known  
for who you are and not who you seem.  
And I love you, and I know you,”  
says the Myrtle, the Sparrow,  
the Rose and the Dove,  
“I know you, and I see you.  
In everything you do, every word we share  
and every act you do, I see you.”  
She speaks truth, pearls of faith  
for all the folk,  
and to be with her is to go in peace.  
In care, in warmth, in passion,  
in the safety of her embrace.  
Spilling grace with every step  
for the Goddess Aphrodite  
is there, near and afar.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [historicaloracle.ca](https://www.historicaloracle.ca/post/spilling-grace). Comments welcome here, or there.


End file.
